Events
Events provide players with gameplay bonuses and access to time-limited dungeons. There are three types of events: weekly events, which recur weekly; major events that usually last for 2 weeks and take place once or twice a month; and minor events that occasionally take place between major events. Weekly Events ;Daily Dungeon : On Tuesdays through Fridays, there is a dungeon corresponding to the day of the week that drops evolution materials. Please see Daily Dungeons for details. ;Daily Dungeon Bonuses : Not to be confused with the formal "Daily Dungeons," every day of the week, certain normal and/or technical dungeons have bonuses applied, such as improved monster drop rates, improved coin drop rates, or reduced stamina. Please see Daily Dungeon Events for details. ;Biweekly Dungeon : Most Mondays at 12 AM PST, one or more special dungeons opens for 1-2 weeks. In the past, these dungeons were always open for exactly 2 weeks, hence the denomination "biweekly dungeon." Please see the Current Events table on the front page for details. ;Rare Egg Events : Most Fridays at 12 AM PST, a new Rare Egg Machine event begins. Each event has a different theme, raising the likelihood of specific monsters at the Rare Egg Machine. Please see the Egg Machine table on the front page for details. ;Urgent Dungeons : Please see the "Daily Events" table on the front page for details. These dungeons include: * * * * * * * * * * Other special dungeons such as Scarlet Snake Princess, Breakers, and Poring Tower are open for at least one day, but may be open longer. Minor Events Minor events have unique names and are announced on Facebook. They typically include a number of Descended Dungeons and special dungeons such as Breakers. Major Events Major events have unique names and are announced by in-game messages. They usually last 1-2 weeks and occur once or twice a month. Details are usually available on Facebook. Please see the Current Events table on the front page for details. Major events provide most of the following bonuses: ;Daily Bonus : One free bonus will be delivered to your inbox each day for the duration of the event. They can be received as late as 4 AM PST the next day. These bonuses include: Magic Stone, , and Pal Points. ;Godfest : God-type monsters (or other specific monsters) have a triple appearance rate from the Rare Egg Machine. Godfests are usually limited to a 24-hour period between Saturday and Sunday (PST). There are also special Godfest-only monsters that can only be obtained from the Rare Egg Machine while a Godfest is active. ;Daily Dungeon Bonuses : For the duration of the event, Tuesday Dungeon, Wednesday Dungeon, Thursday Dungeon, and Friday Dungeon have double drop rates, and the Weekend Dungeon awards 1.5x Gold. ;2x Skill Up Chance ;2x appearance rates for King Dragons in Metal/Jewel Dragon dungeons ;1.5x chance for 'GREAT!' or 'SUPER!!' EXP Gain ;Improved Pal Machine : Either rare evolution materials or King/Super King Dragons may be obtained from the Pal Machine. ;5x +Eggs in Technical Dungeons : Unlike other bonuses, there is no indication for this in-game. Major Event Archive zh:限时活动 Category:Gameplay